


ding dong

by sadnymph



Category: The Midnight Gospel (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, this is a piece of shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24951400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadnymph/pseuds/sadnymph
Summary: clancy meets someone
Relationships: fuck off - Relationship
Comments: 2





	ding dong

ding dong. someone was at the door. clancy opened the door. but before he did that he did a burp i guess. no clue. clancy opened the door and there was rose. rose, the flower he’d thrown up on. rose, the flower the mice used for their cult. rose, the flower he tried to nurse back to health by music. i don’t know man. it’s 10:46pm

”oh hey rose. how’s it hanging?”

”feed me clancy, for i am going to die and i need your love”

”uh sure gimme a minute while i make a pie” seriously my room smells of chicken pie. i am loving it. 

so clancy went to his computer and 3d printed a pie messiah. then he put it in the oven even though it’s really for a microwave, and gave it to rose. she nodded and smiled. then she might have kissed clancy or something as a thanks for the pie gesture. (fuck you rose, clancy is my husband. i’m glad clancy threw up on you)

then clancy woke up. 

“what a fucking crazy dream rose.

rose? ROSE!

oh no somebody puked on you

FUCK somebody puked on you

god i can fix this”

okay if you haven’t noticed yet, clancy is the epitome of husband material. if i could then i’d start a polyamorous relationship with my girlfriend and clancy. he’s baby and daddy all in one, but my husband first. sorry arwen

**Author's Note:**

> post some weird ideas for stories and i’ll write them. your gal is losing motivation and ideas.


End file.
